


Coffee Shop

by drkxui



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, New York City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drkxui/pseuds/drkxui
Summary: Y/n walks the street of New York City and suddenly stumbles across a coffee shop. Intrigued by the place, she goes to order her usual latte but can't get her words out. The barista was so good looking.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader





	Coffee Shop

blockquote


End file.
